


MARKHYUCKFEST 2018 : GUIDELINES

by markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Other, ficfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: This will fill you about timelines (dates to remember) and also rules for this fest :)





	MARKHYUCKFEST 2018 : GUIDELINES

**TIMELINE**

  * **Prompting** : 11th-31st of August 2018
  * **Prompt Reveal and Claiming Start** : 1st of September 2018
  * **Short Fic (2,500-5,000 words)** : 



Submission 17th of October  2018

Posting 19th of October 2018

  * **Medium Fic (5,000-7,500 words)**



Submission 14th of November 2018

Posting 16th of November 2018

  * **Long Fic ( >7,500 words)**



Submission 19th of December 2018

Posting 21st of December 2018

  * **Fanart Submission :** Once you’re done you can submit to us anytime, and we’ll post it during the closest posting period (can be along with short, medium or long fic). The final deadline is 19th of December 2018. 



**Guess Who** : TBA

**Reveal** : TBA

 

**THE MARKHYUCKFEST 2018 RULE**

 

  1. The work you submit to the fest must be original, no plagiarism in ANY form. And must not be published somewhere else prior to the final submissions. 
  2. The fic you will write or the art you will draw should be markhyuck-centric. We accept any au as long as it is within acceptable ratings in the fest. 
  3. Ratings : the maximum rating for this fanfic is R (guidelines for rating can be found here : [http://www.thestate.org/services/mpaa](http://www.thestate.org/services/mpaa))
  4. Non Consent or Dubious Consent fics are NOT ALLOWED. Same goes for incest, pedophilia and underage sex. 
  5. We accept any pairings alongside markhyuck in the fic, as long as MAIN PAIRING will be MARKHYUCK. As for OT3/polyamory relationship, it is allowed for side pairings. 
  6. You must have an email address and a second alternative to contact you! (Line, kakaotalk, twitter, facebook, whatsapp, ao3 etc, please inform the mods).
  7. The minimal word count is 1,000 words for short, medium, and long fics. Our fest will be divided into three period of time; which is short, medium and long fics. Writers can choose which category they want to write during the claiming period later; you may change the category you’re in during the writing period, but please discuss with the mods first. Different period category has different dates for submissions and postings, so please take notes. 
  8. For fanart submissions, you can submit your work to us anytime, and we’ll post it during the closest posting period (can be along with short, medium or long fic). The final deadline is 19th of December 2018 (the submission deadline for long fic).
  9. There is no drop-out date; BUT you have to inform us if you want to drop out. Communication is the key.
  10. In case we don’t receive your check-in at the designed date, we will give you three days from check-in date to inform us or send your check in. If more than that we don’t hear anything from you, your claimed prompt will be dropped. If you face difficulties, or in need of extension, TELL US. Contact us through anything and we can discuss it together.
  11. Extensions may be given if asked. Contact us.
  12. Completed fics will be anonymous until the day of reveals! Authors please try to be as discreet as possible! After Reveal Day, all authors are allowed to cross-post.
  13. If an author wishes to stay anonymous, contact us so we can make the necessary arrangements!
  14. Feel free to contact us if you have any questions :)



 

**Contacts :**

Email :  [ markhyuckficfest@gmail.com ](mailto:markhyuckficfest@gmail.com)

Twitter : @markhyuck_fest

Curious cat : markhyuck_fest

  
  



End file.
